Ohhh Such A Feeling
by susie202
Summary: Now with the missions and dark tournaments over where was he suppose to go? All this time he was thrust into a life of fighting evil and saving humankind was he destined to live the life of a normal human? Then enters Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. **

**Summary: **Now with the missions and dark tournaments over where was he suppose to go? All this time he was thrust into a life of fighting evil and saving humankind was he destined to live the life of a normal human. How could he be normal with a kinky kitsune living inside his body? Then one day he stumbled across a girl and jewel that will forever alter his life.

**Chapter 1**

After serving his mother his morning tea Kurama set out to meet with his friend and ex- teammate Yuskue. He strolled casually down the street not paying attention to the ogling girls as he passed. No women had ever caught his interest. They were either to stupid, ugly or boring to cat ch his eyes. It also had to do a little with the picky kitsune inside his mind all the time.

"_Now Kurama you know that I would not mind indulging our flesh every once in awhile but you will not do that unless it is serious and I will not settle down"_

Youko pouted in the back of his mind. Feeling extremely exasperated by the silver fox today Kurama decided to ignore him. As he came out of his mental musings he realized he was at the café. He stopped to drink in the splendor of this place. It was a small café off of one of the main streets of Tokyo, it had a relaxed atmosphere with tables set up in the back patio. The patio was bathed in the splendor of many flowers and plant life. At one of the tables he saw his friend, Yuskue who had called him here to tell him something important. By the starry eyed look in his face he could tell it was good news.

"Hello Yuskue, How have you been?" Kurama asked breaking Yuskue from his trance. As he saw Kurama he grinned so wide it looked as if he would split his face.

"Hey buddy have a seat, I have something important to tell you!" Yuskue was practically jumping in his seat with anticipation. Kurama sat down and the noticed a bedazzled girl walk over to there table.

"Can...can ummmm I..." Yuskue glanced at her name tag and noticed it read Midori.

"Yes Modori I would like a double cheeseburger with nothing on it...and you, kurama?"

"Yes I would like the garden salad with extra ranch please oh and we both would like a coke."

The waitress wrote there order down without losing her stare on Kurama. As she was walking away she placed a piece of paper in front of him. He opened and saw it was her number.

"Man how do you do it you always have chicks falling over themselves for you."

Yuskue sighed thinking maybe his friend had not had a girlfriend yet because he was gay. He didn't care if he was he was still his friend. Kurama being a man of few words just inclined his head.

"Anyways I wanted to tell you that Keiko and I are getting married and I want you to be my best man"

Of course Kurama would accept this, he was honored.

"Yes of course Yuskue when is the big date?"

Yuskue looked sheepish as he asked. "Well in about 2 months then guess what Im gonna be a daddy 7 months after that!"

"WOW, that's great." Then Modori walked up with their food and gave it to them while trying to give Kurama a seductive smile. He ignored it and started to eat his salad. Of course since Yuskue was scarfing his food there was silence and Kurama had time to think on his inner thoughts. Yes he was happy for his friend but also jealous becuase he was looking for that someone special in his life.

"_You could always hook up with that waitress. She's hot" Youko murmured in the back of his mind. _

"_Yeah right youko she hardly fits the bill of being a lifetime companion."_

"_Who said anything about a lifetime companion, Im thinking of a companion for the night." He could feel Youko's seductive smirk._

Then he heard a clappingand came out of his daze.He saw Yuskue grinning at him of course Yuskue knew what was going on since he knew of his companion in his mind.

"So what are your plans now that we are ex spirit detectives Kurama?"

"I have enrolled in Tokyo University as a history major."

"What in the hell are you going to do with a history degree?"

"I would like to be a teacher of course."

Yuskue started laughing at this. He could not image his friend being a teacher. His friend who had saved the world a dozen of times were going to teach kids. He really hoped he did not come across any students that were like him.

"Hey when you do that you can see all the high school girls short skirt shorts." Kurama of course did not find this funny. He wanted to teach because he really liked kids and wanted to make a difference in their lives. If he told Yuskue he would not understand and laugh at him. So he kept it to himself. They were done with their meal and decided to leave. In no time Kurama was back home and packing his bags because he was moving in the dorm next Monday.

**Monday:**

Kurama packed his 2007 Ford mustang and took off to the campus. He had many boxes shoved into his car. He then pulled into the dorm and took in his surroundings. It was a shabby building on the outskirts of the campus. He was worried because it was a mixed dorm and he already had enough problems with the females of the population being smitten with him. The only good thing was the fact that had one professor in every dorm to keep an eye on things. This was a good thing he just hoped they would be able to keep chaos to a minimum He got three boxes out of his car and started to walk up the steps. It was so tall he could not see over it. The he felt the weight being lifted some and thought he had dropped a box.

When he opened his eyes he saw something he was not expecting. There was a girl standing there. She was beautiful to him no not just beautiful but a goddess. She had long flowing black hair with eyes so blue he felt as if he was jouncing in the sea. She had a cute button nose and lips so pink and kissable he felt he was going to loose control. Just then she smiled and he felt that his heart would explode from the radiance in that one gesture.

"Hi my name is Kagome you must be new I'll help you bring these upstairs.

"Hi my name is Succhi but everyone calls me Kurama, thanks a lot." He had never blushed before but right now he felt as if his face would burn off. When Kagome saw this her smile got brighter as she told him to follow her. Of course he woould he had a sinking feeling he would follow her anywhere.

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

I saw a person taking boxes out of his car and new this was most likely a new student. Of course I couldn't not help someone in need. I may have changed a lot since my feudal adventures but a lot stayed the same. As I took the box and he opened his eyes I was astounded by this person and the devilishly goos looks that were bestowed upon him. He had a deep shade of red hair that was stunning, amazing green eyes and delicate features that screamed 'I am sex god hear me roar.' My heart started beating faster and I realized just how attractive this man was. Well I cant stand here gazing upon him all day I need to introduce my. As I did this I noticed he started to blush. This put a smile on my face that a man so good looking would blush because of me. I think this year may get interesting. To bad I'm a teacher and he a student or I could really have fun! Wonder what he will say when he finds out im the teach. (End POV)

They made it upstairs where he told her his room number. Kurama couldn't help but look at her rear while walking up the steps. She set the boxes in the corner of his room.

"Please Ms. Kagome let me take you out for a drink to say Thank you." Kurama was nervous asking her praying she would say yes. He very badly wanted to get to know her.

"No that wont be necessary but if you need anything I so happen to be in the room next to yours." She wanted to say yes so much she could taste it but it would not be right being the teacher.

"Maybe next time then Kagome."

Then she walked out of the room turning as she opened the door and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Maybe, Kurama, Maybe" Then she quietly closed the door. Kurama stood there a moment shell shocked on how his insides were doing flip-flops from just speaking to a girl. This had never happened and he was shocked and excited.

Later that night after he got the rest of his stuff unpacked he had a knock on his door. He opened it to see a black haired boy with golden eyes standing at his door. The black haired boy thrust his hand out to shake Kurama's.

"Hi Im Train Heartnet nice to meet you."

"Likewise I am Succhi."

"Just thought I would warn you to be careful the professor is right next door to you."

At this Kurama was shocked. Kagome a professor but she looked so young. There were other neighbors maybe it was one of them.

"What is the professors name?"

"Its Higurashi Kagome. Some type of whiz kid she's real young. She's a real hottie, man how I would like to get my hands on that ass."

At this Kurama felt a rage bubbling up in his chest from the was this heat was talking about HIS women. At this he blanched 'What the hell am I thinking shes not mine' and he slammed the door on this boy. He would not associate with a pig like hert. As he rolled his bed cot out that night every time he closed his eyes he would see twin pools of the ocean. Once he feel into dreamland Youko woke up and was thinking,

'_Yes what an interesting year we Both have the hots for teacher' and let loose a predatory laugh, 'and she will be ours!!'_


	2. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. **

**Summary: **Now with the missions and dark tournaments over where was he suppose to go? All this time he was thrust into a life of fighting evil and saving humankind was he destined to live the life of a normal human. How could he be normal with a kinky kitsune living inside his body? Then one day he stumbled across a girl and jewel that will forever alter his life.

**Chapter 2**

As the buzzing of the alarm clock went off he knew that he had to start the day. The only positive thing was that he would get to see the very tempting teacher again. One of the campus rules were no franking with the faculty. He knew that given the chance he would break that rule and happily break it! Things were looking up for the red head after all; she was constantly on his mind. Youko had sent him some dreams last night that made him long for the feel of her lips on his body even more. After thinking last night he knew he wanted to own her body, soul and mind.

In the apartment next to the red heads an alarm was going off. Kagome got up and ran to the shower. She really needed to take a shower after the steamy dreams she had last night. She shook her head to clear her mind of the images conjured up in her mind last night. She really couldn't think about him she worked for the school for goodness sakes!

As she hopped out of her shower she threw her business suit on, had a short breakfast, packed her briefcase and was out the door. As she was closing the door she looked up and saw Kurama leaving his apartment. Oh boy she really needed to wipe that drool off of her face.

"Good morning, Kagome please let me walk you to campus."

"Of course. How was your first night here?"

'Wonderful although I met an interesting character. Goes by the name of Train Heartnet."

"Ah; yes, Mr. Heartnet interesting boy a little to smart for his own good."

Kurama couldn't help but notice the affection in her eyes as she spoke of this boy. He felt he would growl when thinking she may have some type of connection to him.

'_No worries Kurama she will soon realize she belongs to us only.' Youko murmured in his mind. _

'_Why is that jealously from the famous Youko Kurama breaker of all females hearts?' Kurama couldn't help but chuckle as he felt the kitsunes discomfort as he slinked to the back of his mind._

As he came out of his musing he noticed Kagome staring at him oddly.

"Are you ok?" she asked She wondered if he had any clue he harbored a kitsune soul. When she looked at his aura she could see the outline of the kitsunes overlapping the boys aura. She mentally sighed wondering if she would ever find a man as spiritually aware as she was. If she did she would hold onto to him and never let go.

"Yes I am sorry I tend to daze off sometimes." Right now he could strangle Youko for distracting him as he felt his face burn from embarrassment. Kagome just inclined her head and smiled a dazzling smile at Kurama.

They then arrived at campus and parted ways. Before they left each other Kurama took one of Kagomes dainty hands in his and kissed her fingers. He grinned at the blush and the stuttering goodbye from his beauty.

**Hours Later:**

Kurama strolled into her class and took a seat at the front. He sat beside a young girl who turned red from him sitting next to her. He just hoped she would not end up a crazy fan girl. He really did not need that in his life at the moment. Not while he was trying to woo the women of his dreams!

"OK class who here knows of the history of Ghangis Khan?"

Just then Heratnet started speaking, "Yeah he was this fat old guy who drank peoples blood and put them on a stake. All because some women died."

"She looked at him incredibly wondering if he was kidding. He was much to bright to mistake Ghangis Khan for Count Dracula. She noticed the twinkle in his eye and smiled at him. Kurama could feel the need to swipe the boys head off with his claws and then realized he was feeling jealousy but Youko was feeling deadly. After all jealously is an ugly green eyed monster.

The all of a sudden he felt a large energy explosion and wondered if he should check out the source. He then decided he would not check it out since he was a ex-detective. It meant it was not his problem. He looked up when he noticed that Kagomes lecture had come to a stop. He saw in her eyes that she had also felt the jolt. He briefly wondered if she really could sense it and if she could how she could do it. He heard her utter a soft excuse me as she ran out of the classroom toward the direction of the spiritual boom. Just as he stood up he noticed heartnet running toward the door. As they raced outside the classroom door the black haired man turned around and laughed.

"Last one to save teach is rotten egg"

When Kurama heard this he made sure he was the one who was going to win. Not only be the one to save her but also the one to steal her heart no matter what the scrawny black haired boy felt he could do.

They reached outside with record time. As they ran into the abandoned field beside university they Kagome already there. They saw that a large demon was bearing down on her and it was moving at a rapid pace. When Kurama saw this he was terrified what may happen to her.

"KAGOMEEE!" Kurama yelled out panicked as he pulled a seed out of his hair transforming it into a rose whip. Kagome though didn't need his help as she was glowing a pink color and transformed a bow from her spiritual energy. Kurama was dumbfounded as he watched her pull the bow tight , release it and watched the demon turn into dust. She stood there panting for awhile trying to get her energy back.

Heartnet sttod looking at them astounded. Who were these people. First the new guy pulled some type of rosy whip out of his hair. _'Ha I knew he was a wimp! What man fights with roses.' _Then his hot teacher glowed and destroyed some thing into dust. This was just way to deep for him and any ideas he had on Kagome were lost. He didn't want a girl who could kick his ass. _'Oh well I might not want her but that doesn't mean I wont give Red a hard time over it.'_

As Kagome turned around she noticed her two students behind her watching with a shell shocked face. _'Oh boy now Im going to have to explain myself' _

"Im sure you guys are wondering what just happened?" kagome asked already knowing the answer. Of course they would want to know. She was curious to know why Kurama had some strange whip in his hand and where he had gotten it from.

Kagome noticed the way Kurama was staring at her with concern and some other unreadable emotion. Then she noticed his rose whip shrink into a seed. Then before she knew what was happening she felt strong arms wrap around her. When she opened her eyes all she could see was a curtain of red. She realized that he was concerned for her and it made her heart thump in her chest. This just felt so right like his arms were made for her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I was so concerned for you! Promise me you will never put yourself in danger like that again!" Kurama clung to Kagome letting all his emotions pour from himself into her. As he was hugging her he knew that she was meant to be his. She was his destined mate and he would be damned if he ever let anything happen to her.

"Kurama don't worry I'm O.K. Let me take you to dinner tonight and I can explain everything."

Kurama released his hold on her and agreed to dinner. Not only would she be able to explain what was going on but it would be a chance for him to convince her she belonged to him.

"Hummhumm" They had forgotten that Heartnet was even there until he cleared his throat.

"What about me don't I get an explanation?" He looked at Kurama with mirth laughing in his eye. At that moment Kurama realized how much of a pain in the ass this boy would be.

"Oh yes of course Mr. Heart, meet me in front of my room at 7 prompt and we will all go." Kagome said mischievously. She knew Heart was doing to get under the red heads skin so she indulged him and told him to come along. After all no matter how right it felt she was still the teacher and red the student. Was she was not expecting was the growl to launch from said redheads throat and the murderous glare he sent the black haired boy. Or the sadistic smirk Heart sent back to Kurama.

"Well shall we be going? We do have a class to attend to." Kagome said as she started walking back to the university.

Kurama couldn't help the grin as he watched her backside sway. Even though his rival in love was going he was still looking forward to 7 tonight.

**Mediaminer guys you ROCK! Keep the reviews coming I love them!! Come on Fanfic guys, are you going to let mediaminer beat you in the review department????** ** I really need a beta anyone want the job?**


	3. Chapter 3

This story has been discontunied. You can thank the beauty behind the mask for accusing me of plagerism. She says my story is just like adorkablebananas story. Even though I have never heard of this author or her stories. So everyone give a shoutout to the beauty behind the mask. 


End file.
